Of course the prior art is replete with gasoline powered machines which have electric circuitry for creating the combustion of the gasoline within the engine, and these prior art machines include lawn mowers powered by gasoline engines and having electric circuitry and switches for operating and controlling the operation of the engine. Included in this prior art, are arrangements of lawn mowers with electric circuitry and electric switches which are commonly positioned on the lawn mower handle and are arranged to ground the electric circuitry to thereby preclude or stop the operation of the gasoline engine. As such, the prior art lawn mowers having these electric stop switches serve as convenient and safety switches which enable the operator to have safe and full control of the engine.
However, the prior art arrangements are such that the operator can either start the engine or have it continue to operate without requiring that he be in physical contact with or in control of the particular electric switch of the type mentioned above. That is, the switch can be set in the position to permit the engine to operate, and the operator can then remove himself from the switch, including releasing the hand-grasping of the switch, and he can then start the engine or run the engine without any requirement that he be holding the switch itself. To this extent, the prior art gasoline powered machines, including lawn mowers are not inherently safe since the machine can be started and can also be operated without the operator being in physical contact with the switch such as by holding the switch in a certain set position.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and shortcomings of the prior art gasoline powered machines, such that, the gasoline powered machine of this invention requires that the operator be in physical contact with the electric switch which is controlling the running of the gasoline powered engine. As such, the present invention provides a safety feature, and it therefore precludes the possibility of the operator leaving the machine unattended while the gasoline engine is running. As such, the present invention provides a so-called dead man's type of control which requires that the operator be grasping the member or actuator which physically positions the switch, in order to have the engine in an operating condition.
Another advantage and object of this invention is to provide a gasoline powered machine with electric circuitry having two switches which require that the operator be in physical contact with one of the two switches to thereby be in a certain position relative to the machine, and such position is commonly a safe position away from the operating or moving parts of the machine or away from the cutter blades and the discharge outlets of a machine such as a lawn mower.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.